One Point For Love,Two Points For Irony
by Skye Asuki
Summary: Last year before collage.Two popular girls on the football team with two othe popular guys.Touchdown on love? Or one heck of tackle on heartbreak?Ahaha Me and my corny self.


One Point For Love,Two Points For Irony

"Sango.You out of all people should understand at least. I want to play football!" Kagome practically yelled into the head piece. She was curled up on the couch,wearing her pink,yellow,and blue striped jammies.Sango, her best friend is on the other line. Begging to talk some sense into her friend. " Please! I'm begging you.Don't do on,you are one of the most popular girls in school and you wanna play football? You are NUTS" Sango said.She smirked and quickly started to talk to her best friend agian. " I think you just wanna go because of super hottie Inuyasha huh?" That triggered a conversation that only girls can probaly understand.

Kagome:That stuck up jerk? No way, he's totally snobby.

Sango:Oh whatever. He's hot, no lie.

Kagome:Dooders, his hair is white.White!

Sango:At least he's not old.Hey at least he works it. Imagine if Miroku had white hair.

Kagome:I don't lknow.You got the hots for Miroku don't chu?

Sango:That pervert! All he wants to do is get girls in bed.

Kagome: Yeah, he probaly goes,I love you, now give me bootay!

Sango: I guess, if you say so...

Kagome:Hey Sango?

Sango:Yes?

Kagome:Im gonna go okay?Punk'd season two is on.

Sango: Fine,good-night.I'll talk to you tomorrow morning in school.

Kagome:Alrighty

-Next Day At School-

Inuyasha slammed his locker."Whats wrong buddy?" came the one and only voice of Miroku.Girls walked past and signed at the sight of the two most hottest guys in school.Them two are the most hotttest guys ins school.Inuyasha with his short white hair and preppy style and Miroku with his pervertness and smooth talking.Along with his "charms", Inuyasha flicked a lint off his pink Hollester sweater.(Pink! Inuyasha! Ahhahah!) "I don't know,football season coming up.Miroku laughed and shoved Inuyasha away from him. " So what are you? A pussy?" he teased.Inuyasha looked at him skeptically." No.I'm not something you can't get,and you're definatly not getting me." With that Inuyasha walked away.Miroku frowned and yelled down at him," I'M NOT GAY!" People down the hall turned and looked at him.Miroku sweat-drop.

Girls Gym Class

"Hi Kagome" said another popular student,Sakuya.A well-known 9th grader."Have you seen Rin?" she asked.Kagome bended down to tie her pink Converse tennis shoe." Noppers,haven't seen her all day,she's going out with Sesshomaru right? Go check with him." Sakuya nodded and went out the gym to find Sesshomaru."Football season...try OR deny? Hm...TRY!" Kagome thought in her head. She always wanted to play football,but popularity got in the way once to many times.This is her last year in school before she goes to collage."I need to do at least one stupid thing." she thought out loud.Sango came over," Kagome,this is our last year here.So if you want to try out,-sighs- I'll try it with you.(In her head-what the heck am I thinking.!)Kagome ginned ear to ear." Really!" Sango sat down and squeezed her friends arm." Hey, we're best friends,if you do something stupid,I gotta do something stupid.And you gotta do my homework for a month."Kagome smiled while ignoring the last part of Sango's sentence."Okay.I'll talk to you in last period." Sango got up and walked away thinking,"Geezums,how does she get me into stuff like these." While walking,she passed a Sakuya scolding Rin for skipping to be with her boyfriend.

-Last Period-

Inuyasha ran down the hall.Stupid fangirls tied him up and locked him in a closet to see what was in his backpack.He looked at his torn sweater."Damn them crazy fangirls." He ran down the hall even faster and halted in front of a green door all the way at the end of the hall.(Don't ask how he got out.) He walked in preparing for the stinky yet wet bomb."MR.INUYASHA,YOU ARE LATE AGIAN! WHATS YOUR EXUSE THIS TIME? YOUR FAN CLUB GIRLS TIED YOU UP AND LOCKED YOU IN A CLOSET!" Mr.Takashi yelled and spitted at him with his smelly breath.Inuyasha sweat-dropped."Um...uh...you see what happened was that i ran into this crazy chinese kung fu doode.He did some kind of dragon rooster move on me.So i fought him and by the time i finished him, he was all bloody.Miroku helped me.Ask him yourself." Inuyasha said that last sentence with a smirk.Miroku in his head:"DAMN YOU!ALWAYS DRAGGING ME INTO YOUR TROUBLE!" Miroku stood up,"I have amnesia. So I do not remeber.And I just found out I'm retarded so good night evrybody.With that,he sat down.Kagome and Sango giggled at his remark.Inuyasha glared at him."Bastard"

"Since you both have very stupid lies,you two can join me in detention." Mr.Takashi.Inuyasha rolled his eyes and took his seat in the back which is behind Kagome who sits next to Sango,who sits in front of Miroku.They sat way in back and is the only four popular student in chess glass.They all were too late to sign up for computer class.Miroku turned to Inuyasha and whsipered to him,loud enough for the four friends could hear."You fudgly thing.Dragging me in your mess ups.Got me dentention for a class that is only 50 minutes too.Damn you" Inuyasha just told him to keep his boxer on and flinched when Miroku told him he wasn't wearing any.Sango turned around in disgust,What are you wearing then? Miroku smiled at her,glad you asked, I like to be free-" "QUIET BACK THERE!" Mr.Takashi screamed.Inuyasha yawned,today was a long day.

Thursday Night,11:00 pm"

Kagome flipped through the football rule book."Ahah!"she yelled.On page 306,section 4,sentence eight, It clearly says "IF there is no girl's football and more then one girl wants to play football,girls may try out for football."Kagome booked the spot and punched the air."Im ready for tomorrow baby!"

-Gay Miroku-

Inuyasha raised up one eyebrow."Does it matter" he said lazily.Miroku and him were discussing the football try out date.Oh and Miroku happens to have a date on that day."My date though! Its with Kalysta! I Kalysta! Are you nuts? Jesus! No guy has ever turned her down." Inuyasha looked at him "I did" Miroku galred at him,"Yea but I bet you were on crack or something when you said no.Sheesh." Inuyasha laughed at the crack part, and said" Doode,you are on crack, she's taken and its not a date, she's your lab partner.You two have to study together.Like you can get her,like you can get any girls." Miroku stomped his left foot."Are you calling me gay agian?"

ring ring "Last Bell at last!" thought Kagome."Tme for football try out." She ran down the hall and saw Sango's head poke out a blue door near the corner of the hall.Kagome slowed down to a jog.Sango gestured Kagome to come in.Kgaome walked in."Come on lets go!" Sango looked down at the ground,"lets get this over with" she said grimly.

Inuyasha walked down the field.He saw Keade tossing the football in her left hand.His eyes widen."Kaede?What the? What are you doing here?." Kaede threw the football at him.which he caught. 'I'm your new coach.In Keade's head:MUAAHAHA Inuyasha kept firing questions at her. Arn't you retired?No)Shouldn't you be?(NO)Are you in your 150's?(NO!)

Miroku and the rest of the team came out of the locker room.Miroku didn't notice Keade when he started teasing Inuyasha."Hey! Poor little Inuyasha came out five minutes before us.What are you hiding? Huh?Huh?Do you have a small di-" Inuyasha elbowed him and glanced at Keade who looked like she was trying not to laugh. Miroku's eyes followed slowly."AHh! Keade! What a pleasent surprise! You see when I was saying,Inuyasha! You have a small...di..aper? Yeah! You got a small diaper or something? Get it Keade? Diaper? Ahhahaha,PLease don't kick me out!" he plead.Keade just said,"I'll ignore what happened completely.Although i don't know why you compare your,ahem,sizes."Miroku frowned,"why is evryone calling me gay!"Inuyasha looked away."About time you shutted up,huh?Hey,whats Kagome and Sango doing here?Kagome and Sango ran over to where they were and Kagome fell over trying to catch her breath.Sango started saying sorry." Im so sorry,you see we were talking and realized what time and so we took a shortcut and got chased by a dog." Keade nodded."What are you two pretty ladies doing here though? This is football not cheerleading.Kagome got up."Oh man, I jumped over a fence too." Miroku started smiling.Kagome's shirt was ripped showing a large amount of cleavage.Inuyasha's eye widen."Uh,wow."Alll the guys behind Inuyasha and Miroku started laughing and make cat whistles.Kagome frowned,"Hey,whats your problem?"Sango yellled at them too."Yeah! Get a life." Inuyasha laughed."More like get a bra!" And everyone fell on the floor laughing.Keade looked at the girls,"well if you want to join,you may seeing there is no girls football and there is more then one girl that wants to join.Oh and Kagome darling,half your breast are showing.Kagoem looked down."aAhh!" Sngo grabbed a towel and agve it to Kagome.Kagome was beet red.Miroku laughed harder.'Ay,Inuyasha,at least they didn't get the boob, i mean boot!" Keade started yelling."Hey time for practice get a grip!." Kagome was so embrassed."This is going to be a long day!"


End file.
